


Hold Me Close

by zesty (zestyeli)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Car Sex, Crying After Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Smut, Is there a tag for that?, M/M, Top!Tyler, maybe van sex?, soft and good bro love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zesty
Summary: Tyler missed having alone time with his boyfriend.Car sex ensues.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> They are v v sweet boys

They sat together beneath the myriads of stars, but all they could see were each other.

“I’m so happy that I get to be here with you.”

“I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

 

Tyler took Mark’s face into his hands and began to kiss him softly, savoring the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s lips. He had missed having Mark all to himself like this; being on tour was nice, but he had been craving intimacy the entire time.

Mark leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck and shifting himself onto the taller man’s lap, letting Tyler grab his thighs and pull him close.

 

“You’re pretty eager tonight, should we take this somewhere else?”

“We’re in the butt-fuck middle of nowhere, it’s not like anybody will see us…”

“Works for me.”

Mark gave a small whine when Tyler let go of him and started to walk toward the barrel.

 

“I’m just getting some lube and a condom, be patient.”

 

Tyler grabbed the small bag that contained what Mark would jokingly refer to as “the stuff” and laid a few blankets down on the small mattress in the back of the barrel, trying to make it as padded as he could.

He stepped out of the van and sauntered back over to Mark, scooping him up bridal-style and carrying him into the back of the van.

“I figured that you might prefer to do this on the mattress instead of on the ground.”

“Honestly, Ty, I’d let you fuck me in a toolshed, It doesn’t matter to me where we are as long as I’m with you.”

“Is that a request for next time?”

“No.”

“Okay, good; As much as I love you, I’d rather not get tetanus.”

“Dweeb.”

Tyler grinned and plopped Mark down on the bed.

 

“How do you want this to go? Spicy, medium spicy, or mild?”

“I’m assuming that you’re talking about sex and not my salsa preferences, so I think I’ll go with medium spicy for tonight.”

“That can be arranged.”

Tyler straddled Mark, pinning the smaller man’s arms above his head and kissing his neck roughly, running his teeth over the sun-kissed skin and hearing small moans in response.

Tyler released his boyfriend’s wrists and started to pull off his shirt, Mark reaching to touch his chest.

He grabbed Mark’s wrists, pinning him down again.

 

“Did I say you could touch me, baby?”

“No.”

“Keep your hands there until I give you permission, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 

With that confirmation, Tyler began to undress himself.

Mark’s pupils were dilated as he gazed up at Tyler, loving to be with the man who loved him and feeling the warmth of the body intertwined with his own.

Tyler started to gently pull Mark’s shorts down, allowing Mark to shift his hips into a more comfortable position while still keeping his hands in place. Tyler pushed up the bottom of Mark’s sweatshirt and began to kiss along his v-line, he could hear Mark’s breath hitch as he touched the sensitive skin.

 

“You’re so needy, Mark. Have you been craving this as much as I have?”

“God, Ty, you have no idea.”

“It’s so amazing that I get to be with you.”

“You’re so amazing.”

 

They kissed again, then Tyler rolled on a condom and positioned himself between Mark’s legs so that they could be folded comfortably. He took the bottle of lube and spread it generously on his fingers, letting it warm up a bit before he started to prep Mark, the smaller man giving a quiet whine as Tyler worked him open.

“Are you ready?”

“Always.”

 

Tyler rolled his hips as he carefully penetrated Mark, the both of them slipping into a sort of rhythm as they moved against each other,  the feeling was almost intoxicating.

 

“Mhm, Ty?”

“What is it?”

“Could I please move my arms now?”

Tyler hadn’t remembered that he’d even told Mark to keep his hands still and admittedly felt a bit embarrassed about forgetting.

 

“Go ahead, love.”

Mark reached out and touched Tyler’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him softly, shuddering slightly and mewling as Tyler continued to thrust deeply into him, holding his face with a lustful but delicate intensity.

With one last big thrust and a restrained “ _oh, god!”_ , Mark came, Tyler finishing quickly after.

 

“Babe, are you okay? You’re crying.”

 

Tyler felt his cheek and felt a slight wetness, realizing that he was tearing up.

 

“I’m fine, Mark. I missed you so much, I’m glad that we got to do this.”

“I missed you, too.”

 

They curled up together on the mattress, not caring about the mess, each listening to the other’s heartbeat and holding them close.

 

“I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too, Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest stuff for my next fic!


End file.
